


enchanted.

by atsirc



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsirc/pseuds/atsirc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima comes to the rescue when an ill-mannered man starts cursing and insulting a waitress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	enchanted.

"You can't get anything right, can you?!"

Cosima's head shoots up, her focus shifting from the plate of half-eaten pasta in front of her. She looks around the small cafe, trying to find the source of the disturbance. It isn't hard for her to quickly spot the aggravator; the restaurant is mostly empty, and her eyes wander until they rest upon the sight of a large, red-faced man yelling at the waitress standing in front of him. She can only see the back of the waitress, a mess of blonde curls spilling over the girl's shoulders. Even from behind, Cosima can tell that the girl is visibly upset.

Her brows knit together, and Cosima sets her fork down on her plate, as if it will allow her to better overhear the conversation. The waitress seems to be saying something to him, hushed and quick, and he furiously shakes his head in response. He hollers a string of curse words, points to the kitchen door, and the waitress sighs before quickly making her way to the kitchen.

Cosima looks around to see if anyone else in the establishment has taken notice of this display, and although one or two other patrons have glanced up momentarily to observe the commotion, they quickly look back down at their plates and pretend not to notice.

Cosima seems to forget that the spaghetti in front of her is getting cold, and stares at the man, the wheels in her head turning to find some sort of solution as to why he is making such a scene. Just then, a man walks out from the kitchen and approaches the man sitting at the table. Cosima reaches the conclusion that this is the manager of the restaurant. Although the customer is a little gentler in approach with the manager, she can tell that he is still absolutely fuming, and she overhears a few berating comments about his waitress among the string of words she can just barely piece together.

The manager nods, and Cosima can hear an apology slip from his mouth as he offers to comp this man's entire meal. The man seems to agree with this, and, still a bit red in the face, begins eating his lunch again. Everything seems to calm down, and Cosima returns her attention to her food. She picks up her fork again, twirling a few noodles onto it before shoveling it into her mouth. She feels her phone buzz against her leg, and pulls it out from her pocket.

"Hey, we still on for tonight?" She smiles as she reads the text message, quickly tapping a response.

"Of course we are, Scotty. You ready for me to crush you and your friends in Rune Wars? ;)" She stifles a giggle, setting her phone down on the table to get another bite of pasta. It buzzes again moments later, but before she has time to check it, she once again hears yelling from the corner of the cafe where the man is sitting.

She looks up just in time to see the blonde bury her face in her hands, sobbing loudly, before once again running into the back. Cosima balls her fists, rage coursing through her veins; how dare this man belittle a woman so much that she runs off crying? She stands up, grabbing her phone and putting it in her pocket, and quickly paces over to the man's table.

"Stupid bitch," Cosima hears him grumble, and in that moment, she loses the last shred of self-control she was hanging onto.

"Excuse me, sir?" She says, her teeth grinding down as the words come out of her mouth.

The man's eyes meet Cosima's, and he glares at her. She doesn't allow him to respond, however.

"What the fuck is your problem? I mean, I don't generally butt into other people's lives, but you're being a complete asshole to that waitress and the entire restaurant can hear it. I don't know what she might have done to make you think it was okay to call her a bitch, but lets get one thing straight: It isn't. So chill the fuck out, or leave. The rest of us would like to enjoy our meals in peace, dude. Have some respect." She seethes, fists still balled up in an attempt to not slam them against the table.

The man stares at her, jaw dropped, unable to process the fact that this tiny dreaded brunette has confronted him. He glances around the cafe, meeting eyes with the other patrons that are also taking notice of the scene happening before them. His face grows even more red and he reaches into his pocket, pulls out a twenty dollar bill to cover his food, slams it on the table, and stands up. He glares at Cosima once more, still unable to say anything, and storms out of the restaurant.

All of the anger that had built up in Cosima's body slowly dissipates, and as she moves to return to her own table, almost runs right into the blonde waitress herself. Cosima looks up at her and smiles sheepishly, not able to form a coherent sentence when she realizes just how beautiful this girl is, even with a tear sliding down her cheek. The waitress quickly wipes it away, eyes still red and blotchy from crying, and smiles back at Cosima.

"Thank you," she says quietly, and Cosima thinks she can hear the faintest French accent.

Cosima, still struggling to find her words, grins at her. "It was nothing," she brushes it off, and the waitress smiles again before walking the few steps to the man's table, beginning to stack plates together. Cosima walks back to her table, finishes her food in silence, and doesn't see the blonde waitress again. When her own waiter, Marcus, returns with her check, she hands him her credit card with a smile and he takes her plate of food back to the kitchen to box up for her.

It isn't until she gets home that night and takes the to-go box out of the bag that she notices something written on it. She inspects it closer, and a huge grin breaks out across her face.

The name _Delphine_ is written in loopy cursive, and underneath it, a phone number.


End file.
